


Mistletoe

by CirrusGrey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: Christmas parties at the Magnus Institute were always a little intense...





	Mistletoe

Christmas parties at the Magnus Institute were always a little intense. It was a stressful job, after all, and the chance to unwind was made all the better with the application of copious amounts of alcohol and the knowledge that they didn't have to go into work the next morning.

By the time Martin arrived the party was already in full swing, taking up most of the canteen and spilling out into the halls. The tables had been pushed against the walls to make room for a dance floor, and one of the younger researchers was running around with a sprig of mistletoe, trying to catch as many not-actually-couples under it as she could.

He grinned, taking in the chaos of the room, before heading for the wall where the rest of the Archive staff was taking refuge. Tim was regaling Melanie and Basira with tales of Christmases past, and they were laughing as he went into a detailed description of the antics of the year the Institute's tree had fallen over, knocked askew by a group of particularly drunk librarians.

He looked around as Martin joined them, smirking. "You remember that, don't you Martin?"

"I'll never forget it. No matter how hard I try."

"It can't have been that bad, surely?" Basira asked.

Martin raised his eyebrows. "I don't know how much Tim told you, but whatever it was, believe it. It was bad."

"Yikes."

"Yeah." He affected an air of casualness. "Jon here yet?"

The others exchanged a knowing look. "Not that I've seen." Melanie said. "Don't even know if he's coming."

"Oh." He tried not to let his disappointment show, but given the others' foot shuffling, glancing away, and general awkwardness, he was pretty sure he failed. He shouldn't be surprised, really. This sort of party wasn't really Jon's thing and he hadn't attended in past years. But Martin had asked him, specifically, if he was coming, and Jon _had_ said he'd consider it. Martin didn't even have any ulterior motives for it, really, it would just be nice to see Jon outside of a work context.

"Ha! Look at that!" Tim exclaimed suddenly, pointing across the room. The researcher with the mistletoe had found another target, and Rosie was awkwardly leaning in to kiss Sonya from Artifact Storage on the cheek. As far as Martin was aware they barely knew each other, but the majority of the room was already buzzed and he could hear the friendly teasing from the crowd about the pair having to date now. They took it in stride, waving off the audience as the mistletoe-bearing assailant spun around in search of her next victims. Martin hid behind Tim, just to be safe.

"Okay, so what happened after the sinks flooded?" Basira brought Tim's attention back to the story.

"Right! We never found out exactly, but there are still scorch marks on the north stairwell if you know where to look..."

Martin let his mind wander as the story continued, soaking up the warmth and high spirits that filled the room. It was such a change from normal work days, it was almost hard to believe it was the same building.

The woman with the mistletoe appeared out of nowhere, dangling the plant over Tim's shoulder and laughing. He grinned in turn, looking at Basira, but her glare was enough to discourage that idea. Martin just blushed when Tim looked at him, so he turned to Melanie instead, holding out his hand and bowing slightly.

"M'lady?"

She laughed, grabbing him by the tie to pull him into a full, on-the-lips kiss. A loud "OooOoo!" went up from the crowd and they turned to bow, soaking up the attention like actors on a stage.

Martin grinned along, gaze drifting to the door. Not that he was looking for Jon, no. He was having a fine time on his own, his evening wouldn't be ruined if-

He blinked. Jon was standing in the doorway, a bemused look on his face as he watched the audience around Melanie and Tim. Martin's heart leapt, and he hurried over to join him.

"Jon! I didn't think you were coming!"

Jon turned to him and smiled awkwardly. "Well, I- I've been hearing the stories about this party for years, I suppose I just decided to see what all the fuss was about." He nodded toward Melanie and Tim. "I see it lives up to its reputation."

Martin laughed. "At least nothing's on fire yet." He paused, then continued. "I'm glad you came, Jon. I- I know we've never really spent time together... out- outside of work, I mean..." he trailed off, embarrassed. He wore his heart on his sleeve, he always had, and he knew he was looking at Jon with the stupidest fond expression on his face, but he couldn't help it. Jon had actually shown up, and he was too happy to hide it.

But Jon didn't seem bothered by it. On the contrary, his own expression softened, and some of the stiffness faded from his posture as he spoke. "Well... w- we've been through rather a lot together, at this point." He chuckled. "Though I have to admit, I- I probably wouldn't have come along if you hadn't -"

He was cut off mid-sentence as a small green plant appeared over his head. The researcher had snuck up while they were talking, and was now standing there, grinning, as she waved the plant over Jon.

"Come on, Sims, get in on the holiday fun!" She enthused, tilting her head meaningfully in Martin's direction. Jon froze, and Martin could see the panic in his eyes.

"I- I don't think that would be- I mean- " he spluttered to a halt. Martin was no better, standing there with his mouth hanging open and no idea what to say. Sure, of course he _wanted_ to kiss Jon, but not like this. Not with an entire room watching, and they _were_ watching. _Of course they are_ , he thought, a little hysterically. _They work at the Magnus Institute, after all_.

"Come on, you two, its traditional!" The woman was still grinning, clearly unaware of just why this particular pair might find this more awkward than most. Indeed, most of the crowd was unaware of Martin's longstanding crush and seemed to think his hesitation was just from not wanting to kiss his boss. The Archives team was the only group not grinning along at their discomfort, clearly aware of how weird this could make work if it didn't end well.

Basira caught Martin's eye, frowned, and shoved Tim on the shoulder, leaning in to whisper to him. He spread his hands in a 'what can I do?' gesture, but she just shoved him again.

To Martin's relief, Tim seemed to cave, stepping forward and clapping his hands. "Hey, speaking of traditional, anyone want to try some caroling?"

That distracted at least some of the crowd, and a generalized movement toward the speakers at the other end of the room broke the pressure on Martin and Jon to find a way out of their situation. The researcher with the mistletoe laughed and tucked the sprig behind her ear, nudging Jon playfully with her shoulder. "I'll get you next time, Sims." She grinned, and went to join the growing group of carolers.

Martin smiled awkwardly at Jon, gesturing vaguely after her. "I- I think I'm going to... I mean, I'll just..." Jon nodded, looking rather perplexed, and Martin hurried away.

Tim caught him halfway across the room and gave him a friendly pat on the back. "Sorry to steal your spotlight. Looked like you were in need of a save, though."

"Tim, I _saw_ Basira shove you. You weren't going to do anything."

Tim grinned. "Can you blame me? That was hilarious."

Martin sighed. "Fine. Thank you for the distraction, in any case."

"No problem! The only payment I ask is for you to join in the singing."

~~~~~

It was later - how much later, Martin couldn't say. It was that kind of party.

He leaned against the wall, grinning as he watched the researchers face off against the librarians. Both groups were singing at the top of their lungs, deciding which department was superior by who knew the best Christmas carols. The researchers had just launched into Silent Night, while the librarians were wrapping up a rousing rendition of Good King Wenceslas.

It took him a moment to realize Jon had joined him, slipping up quietly while he watched the singers.

He felt himself flush, but still leaned closer to be heard over the carols. "Hey, um, I'm sorry about earlier."

Jon started slightly, turning to look at him before quickly glancing away. "What? Oh, with the... the mistletoe. Yes. It's not a problem, Martin, I know how holiday parties can get."

"Right. Thanks." Martin sighed and leaned away again, torn between relief and disappointment that the matter had ended there. Jon muttered something that seemed to end in a question, but it was lost in the singing. He leaned closer again.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that."

"Um." Jon was blushing, half turned toward Martin but refusing to meet his eyes. "I said, you still owe me a kiss, you know. If, if you, um... want?"

Martin's eyes widened. "I... I mean, do... do _you_ want- ?"

Jon's eyes flicked up to his for the briefest of instants - they were filled with nervous uncertainty, but behind it Martin would swear he saw hope. Then he glanced away again, turning his face back to the room and flushing a darker shade of red. "I- I certainly wouldn't _object_ to... well, it _is_ traditional."

Martin reached out and put a hand on his arm, a small smile beginning to form. "Jon..."

Jon turned back at the touch, biting his lip, his head still turned slightly to the side. "Martin."

Martin reached up, cupping the back of Jon's neck with his free hand, and pulling him gently into a kiss. He went slowly, giving Jon plenty of time to pull away if he wanted - but instead Jon's eyes fluttered shut, and he leaned into Martin's touch.

He made a small noise when their lips met, and the arm that was not still held by Martin came up to circle his waist, pulling them closer together.

His lips were paper-dry, but the kiss was soft and sweet; Martin felt almost lightheaded with euphoria as time seemed to stop around them. The rest of the world faded away, and all that mattered was Jon, and Martin, and the space they shared.

Jon pulled back after an indeterminable length of time - a minute or a millennia, Martin couldn't tell and didn't care. Jon's eyes were still closed, a smile dancing around the corners of his mouth as he took a deep breath. "I think that pays the debt."

Martin ran his thumb over Jon's cheekbone, smiling as the other man's eyes opened to meet his own. He didn't have anything to say to that - he didn't have anything to say at all, left speechless by the fact that he had just kissed Jon - and Jon had kissed back.

There was no telling how long they would have stayed there, simply holding each other, if Basira's voice hadn't cut through the noise of the carolers to call them.

"Jon!" He stepped away from Martin quickly, attempting to compose himself as Basira hurried up. "Martin too, good. Its Tim and Melanie. They've gotten drunk and headed down to the basement. Threatening to burn down the Archives again."

"Oh, Christ," Jon sighed. "And you think I can stop them?"

"Not normally, no, but they're drunk and it's three to two. Come on."

She left, trusting them to follow. Jon and Martin exchanged a brief glance, and Jon seemed on the verge of saying something - but instead he just sighed, and smiled awkwardly, and turned to follow Basira. Martin stared after him for a moment, caught up in all the things he wanted to say, then hurried after. There would be time later.


End file.
